coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3318 (16th December 1991)
Plot Liz is furious that Steve has been handling stolen goods and that she had to hear about it from Rita. Alf decides not to report Steve as he doesn't want to fall out with the McDonalds. Audrey thinks he's a mug. Bet longs for company at the Rovers. Jim and Deirdre convince Liz that she has nothing to worry about from Alf. Mavis tells Alf that she and Derek feel the law should deal with Steve. She pressures him to go to the police. Alma worries that Ken is avoiding her. Martin takes Sarah Louise to see Santa Percy. Mike tells Tracy that if she wants her parents back together she should get them to spend Christmas together. Alf gets sick of Audrey and the Wiltons telling him what to do and finishes work early to get peace. Andy considers taking driving lessons. Vicky's friend goes down with measles. Vicky phones Bet and says she will spend Christmas at the Rovers. Alf argues with the Wiltons that it's his right as the injured party to be magnanimous. They see his point. Tracy tells Deirdre she wants a family Christmas, including Ken. Deirdre agrees for Tracy's sake. Ken tells Alma that he's booked them a Christmas holiday in the Cotswolds. Alma is delighted. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Shop floor and Santa's grotto Notes *First appearance of Tracy Barlow since 16th August 1991. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah Louise meets the real Father Christmas. And Tracy's idea of a perfect Christmas upsets Deirdre. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,640,000 viewers (5th place). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 18th March 2019 was edited for timing reasons, omitting the last 15" of the opening scene in which Liz McDonald insists to Jim that they have not heard the last of the stolen radio business, and a further 18" was cut from the start of a Rovers scene where Jack Duckworth engages a reluctant Ken Barlow in conversation. Notable dialogue Bet Gilroy: "Well, if Alma doesn't fancy it... I'll go." Rita Fairclough: "Hey, you're pushing it lady. Alec could just turn up unexpected." Bet Gilroy: "I would not go swanning off without leaving him a note. 'Gone away with Ken Barlow, make yourself some chips'... I'd do it - I would!" Category:1991 episodes